Soulmates
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] Harry et Draco sont âmes soeurs ? Juste le dialogue de leur conversation après qu'ils aient appris la nouvelle. Marrant. Complete. HPDM, ça semble logique...


_**Auteur : **Danu3_

_**Publication de la version originale :** le 25/01/2006_

_**Résumé : '**Harry and Draco are soulmates? Only the dialogue of their conversation after hearing the news. Funny. Complete. HPDM duh...'_

_**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing._

_**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem._

_**Rating : **T, beaucoup (mais alors vraiment beaucoup) de jurons, langage 'cru' mais rien de graphique._

_**Notes de l'auteur **(un peu dépassées maintenant…) 'This is only dialogue. I just finished writing my English exam (God, I hate English exams, they make you feel so dumb and worthless) and though I usually do acceptably well on them (80-95 or so, so let's cross our fingers, shall we?) I always feel like I need to write something, to prove to myself that I can, so voila. You should expect a HarryDraco mpreg sometime soon. Or something of the like. Or perhaps a HarrySeverus. I can't decide. But tomorrow or the next day.'_

_**Notes de la traductrice :** c'est ma deuxième traduction de cette auteur, j'espère que ça ira… Ma première n'était pas trop horrible mais celle-ci est un peu plus compliquée à traduire. Pas à cause de la longueur (c'est plutôt court) ni de la complexité (c'est très basique, pas du tout recherché, voir un peu simple…) mais parce que j'ai un peu de mal à transposer les jurons anglais en jurons français parce qu'il n'y a pas de correspondance directe… Enfin, vous verrez ;-)_

_Je trouve l'histoire adorable, et le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un dialogue ajoute à l'humour (du moins, c'est ce que je penses), mais elle rend définitivement mieux en anglais (en français ça fait légèrement… je ne sais pas… spécial, et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme)._

_Et, au fait, c'est un SLASH (et oui, encore), et un HPDM plus précisément (Harry/Draco), si ça ne vous plaît pas, personne ne vous oblige à le lire._

_Un nouveau immense merci à Danu3 qui me permet de traduire ses fictions (même si j'ai tendance à les massacrer allègrement) et qui s'est montrée adorable comme toujours._

_Bonne lecture…_

&&&

- « Putain de merde, il n'y a pas moyen ! »

- « Non ! Absolument pas ! »

- « Bon, si c'est tout, je vais juste vous laissez pour vous permettre de faire plus ample connaissance. » Dumbledore sortit.

- « Je pars aussi… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de truc ! Ce vieux fou intriguant a bloqué la putain de porte ! »

- « Pff, Malfoy, il n'est pas idiot. »

- « Est-ce que tu es en train d'impliquer que j'en suis un ? »

- « Je n'implique rien du tout. »

- « Tu as définitivement mis l'accent sur le mot 'il' ! »

- « Ton esprit te joue des tours Malfoy. Peut-être que tu pense secrètement être un idiot et que tu veux que quelqu'un te le dise pour que tu puisses le réaliser. »

- « Tu l'admets ! Tu penses que je suis un idiot ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit. Tu ne peux pas être mon âme sœur. Tu es trop… »

- « Tu es sur le point de dire stupide ! »

- « Je n'ai rien dit ! »

- « Mais tu allais le faire ! »

- « Ne changeons pas de sujet, Malfoy. Nous sommes âmes sœurs. »

- « Nous ne le sommes pas ! C'est outrageant ! »

- « Joli mot. »

- « Ferme-la, je déclame ! Grotesque, dément ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'être! Nous sommes trop… nous sommes trop… On se déteste ! »

- « Bonne observation. »

- « La ferme ! On doit se lier ? »

- « Arg, pourquoi est-ce que c'est _toujours_ moi ? Juste une fois dans ma vie j'aimerais choisir quelque chose mis à part quels vêtements je vais porter le matin. »

- « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais. »

- « Devrais quoi ? »

- « Si tes talents décisionnaires sont uniquement définis par les vêtements que tu choisis, je pense que tu devrais continuer à ne pas avoir de choix. Et, puisque qu'on est sur ce sujet, je pense que tu devrais complètement arrêter de prendre des décisions. »

- « Tu penses que j'ai mauvais goût ? »

- « Oui. Terrible. »

- « Oh… Ouais, probablement. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ma famille ne me donne que les vieux habits de Dudley ! »

- « Bon Dieu, Potter pourquoi tu ne pleurniches pas un peu plus ? C'est une qualité qui te mets tellement en valeur. Merlin, tu as accès au coffre familial des Potter. Achète tes propres vêtements ! En fait, je les achèterais.

- « Accès à quoi ? »

- « Tu ne connais même pas l'état de tes finances ? Doux Merlin, Potter, tu as de la chance que je sois là. »

- « Ouais, je suis tellement chanceux que mon second ou peut-être troisième pire ennemi soit aussi mon âme sœur. »

- « Je suis blessé. Je peux accepter second, mais pourquoi troisième, Potter ? Je veux dire, ouch. »

- « Eh bien, je déteste mon Oncle depuis plus longtemps, donc je pense que c'est seulement juste de… Attends une minute ! La ferme ! »

- « Bahaha. »

- « Arf ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours moi ? »

- « Toi ! C'est _moi_ cette fois ! Merlin, Potter, tu es si égoïste. »

- « Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que j'ai entendu altruiste. »

- « E-G-O-Ï-S-T-E. Egoïste. »

- « Moi ? Moi, égocentrique ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu es, toi, pleurnicheur, petit branleur gâté ? »

- « Pleurnicheur ! Je ne suis pas un pleurnicheur ! »

- « Tu l'es ! Tu es en train de le faire en ce moment ! »

- « Je ne le suis pas ! C'est la hauteur naturelle de ma voix ! »

- « C'est un pleurnichement ! »

- « Arrête ça ! Arrête de m'insulter ! »

- « Habitue-toi Malfoy. Nous allons devoir vivre ensemble. »

- « Ne me le rappelle pas. Arf, pourquoi moi ? »

- « C'est définitivement moi qui suis en train de souffrir, là, Malfoy. »

- « Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es celui qui jouis de ma compagnie, de ma présence, de mon apparence, tout ça pour toi tout seul pour le reste de… pour toujours ! Je dois faire avec ton mauvais goût, tes cheveux en bataille. »

- « Tu dis en bataille comme si tu aimais ça. »

- « Ce n'est pas le cas ! »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? »

- « J'ai chaud ! Il fait chaud ici et je porte un pull ! »

- « Oh, c'est vrai. En plus, Sorcière Hebdo dit que le genre 'viens juste de s'envoyer en l'air' est à la mode. »

- « Tu as lu un article sur toi ? »

- « Je dois me tenir informer des ordures qu'ils écrivent à propos de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'était le bon temps. Haha ! Tu te rappelles en quatrième année avec ces badges ? »

- « Ne m'en parle pas. »

- « … un éclair de génie si je peux me permette. Absolument hilarant. Et Weasley est notre roi… »

- « Ferme-la. »

- « Et après il y a eu la cinquième année, avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale, peu importe ce que ce putain de truc était… »

- « FERME-LA ! »

- « Jésus, d'accord, d'accord. »

- « … »

- « … »

- « Tu ferais mieux d'être content de ne pas être gros, Potter. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

- « Eh bien, si tu étais gros, ce serait assez mauvais pour moi, non ? Et, _Dieu_ merci, tu n'as pas de problème d'hygiène personnel. »

- « Ouais, je suppose, ce n'est pas si mal que je sois coincé avec toi… du côté apparence, je veux dire. J'aime les blonds.

- « C'est marrant… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le serais. Je pensais que tu avais un faible pour Dean Thomas. »

- « Dean Thomas ? Nan, lui et Seamus sont ensemble depuis des années. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Er… um… ne le dis pas quand même. »

- « Hahahahaha ! Je vais faire des affiches ! Et signer de ton nom !

- « Si ça doit marcher, Malfoy, nous allons devoir être capable de nous faire confiance avec nos secrets. »

- « Oh, c'est vrai. Ça craint. »

- « … »

- « … »

- « Dis, quand est-ce que Dumbledore va nous laisser sortir d'ici ? »

- « J'sais pas. »

- « Eh bien, quand il le fera, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra aller faire les boutiques ? J'adore faire les boutiques… »

- « … »

…

…

…

- « Malfoy ? Malfoy ! MALFOY ! »

- « Quoi ? Jésus, tu m'as foutu la trouille, bordel… »

- « A quoi diable es-tu en train de penser ? »

- « Toutes les choses que je pourrais t'acheter. Et toi dedans. »

- « Oh, doux Merlin. Comme quoi ? »

- « Des pantalons en cuir… »

- « Non ! »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « C'est embarrassant ! »

- « Sur quelqu'un de gros ! »

- « Sur tout le monde… à part toi. »

- « Tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

- « Ouais… je les aime. »

- « Eh bien, peut-être que, puisque nous partageons des secrets, je vais te confier l'un des miens. »

- « Ouais ? »

- « Je les porte pour toi. »

- « Pour moi ? »

- « Ouais. Pour voir si tu le remarquerais. »

- « Eh bien, je vais te faire part de l'un de mes propres secrets. J'ai remarqué. »

- « Hehe. »

- « Ouais… »

- « Potter ? »

- « Ouais ? »

- « Est-ce que tu détestes être mon âme sœur ? »

- « Err… uh. Je veux dire, c'est… non. »

- « Non ? »

- « Pas du tout, en fait. »

- « Oh. »

- « Ouais. »

- « Potter ? »

- « Ouais ? »

- « Je ne déteste pas être ton âme sœur non plus. »

- « C'est bien. »

- « Parce que, tu vois, je pense que tu es vraiment torride. »

- « Flatteur. Merci, Malfoy. »

- « Je veux dire, tes cheveux sont tout simplement absolument sexy, et ton accent si génial, et ton corps a cette drôle de couleur cacao, comme si tu étais légèrement bronzé toute l'année, et quand tu fronces les sourcils ou que tu réfléchis tu as l'air si concentré que je ne peux que me perdre dans tes superbes yeux verts, parce que c'est impossible de faire autrement, et quand tu souris tout mon monde s'éclaire, et quand tu es en colère, il y a cette passion dans tes yeux… Cette passion me plaît, Harry. »

- « Ce n'est pas quand je suis en colère, Draco. C'est quand je te regarde. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Seulement, d'habitude quand je te regarde je suis en colère. Voldemort et Vernon ne déclanche jamais cette passion. Juste toi. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, parce quand je suis en colère contre toi, je te regarde aussi. Quand je t'insulte c'est seulement une excuse pour te regarder plus longtemps. Pour regarder comment tes pulls moulent ta fine silhouette et regarder les teintes roses sur tes joues et regarder le métal gris liquide qui fait durcir tes yeux et… te regarder. »

- « Tes lèvres ont vraiment l'air délicieuses. »

- « Les tiennent aussi. »

- « Potter ? »

- « Ou – mmmphhh… »

…

…

…

Haletant. « Waow. »

Haletant. « Ouais. »

- « Donc… Ames sœurs ? »

- « Ce n'est pas franchement une surprise, Potter. »

- « Hmm ? »

- « Eh bien, il est évident que nous sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu es bon, je suis mauvais. Tu es sombre, je suis lumineux. Nous sommes tous les deux drôles, toi d'une façon plus innocente et moi d'une façon caustique, vive, intelligent- »

- « Arrogante, égocentrique, suffisante… »

- « D'accord, d'accord. En plus, je pense qu'on va battre tous les couples pour le Couple le plus Torride de l'Année dans Sorcière Hebdo. »

- « Pour les dix prochaines années, au moins. »

- « Ouaip. C'est le départ de quelque chose de grand. »

- « Et demain on a notre cérémonie d'engagement ? »

- « Ouaip… »

- « Draco ? »

- « Yuhuh ? »

- « On n'a pas besoin d'attendre jusque là pour coucher ensemble, tu sais. Je veux dire, la porte est bloquée, personne ne va nous laisser sortir avant un moment. Rien d'autre à… mmmphhh ! Okay… Je prends ça pour un oui… »

- « Tais-toi et enlève ta chemise. »

The End

&&&

(() En anglais les deux termes sont très proches (égoïste 'selfish' et altruiste 'selfless') donc on pourrait éventuellement les confondre même si ici H. est tout à fait conscient qu'il n'a pas 'mal' entendu ;-))

&&&

Alors, vous avez aimé ?


End file.
